Conventionally, there have been proposed imaging apparatuses including a function that adjusts an inclination of an image plane of an image sensor relative to an optical axis (perspective control) (see, for example, patent document 1). In a conventional imaging apparatus, an optical axis angle adjustment panel, which holds an image sensor, is provided with a convex semispherical surface, and a thread portion for image formation position adjustment is provided with a concave semispherical surface. The convex semispherical surface and the concave semispherical surface have radiuses of curvature equal to each other, and each have a center of curvature set in a center of imaging, and are constantly in surface contact with each other.
In such conventional imaging apparatus, first, when assembling an image sensor into a case, the center of curvature of the convex semispherical surface of the optical axis angle adjustment panel and a center of an image area of an image plane of the image sensor are aligned (center alignment), and after the completion of the assembly of the image sensor into the case, the thread portion for image formation position adjustment is rotated to move in a Z-axis direction, thereby adjusting an image formation position (focus position), and subsequently, the optical axis angle adjustment panel is rotated with reference to an X-axis with a center of the image plane as a center of rotation, thereby adjusting an angle of the optical axis (without moving the adjusted image formation position).
However, in the conventional camera devices, the work for perspective control of an image plane should be performed after the completion of the center alignment for the image plane and the focus position adjustment, resulting in a low degree of flexibility in the order (the timing) for the perspective control work (for example, the perspective control work cannot solely be performed in advance). Furthermore, the optical axis angle adjustment panel and the thread portion for image formation adjustment are relatively-large members, making it difficult to save the space inside the case (reduce the size of the camera device).